Ice Cream Shop
by Blue Saturday
Summary: Courtney's job was going great at the ice cream shop. That was until Duncan showed up.


**A/N: I thought of this idea in the last episode when Courtney talked about getting fired from her job at an ice cream shop. This is my first fanfiction, so tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama.**

* * *

The Last races of winter disappeared when the remainder of snow melted away at the pleasant March air. Flowers began to bloom, and children were playing outside after being cooped away for most of winter. Overall, there was a new breath of life in the typically sleepy town of Muskoka. Spring was here, school was a few short months away from ending, and for Courtney Hernandez it was the perfect time for her to get a job.

Now, it didn't take long for someone as ambitious as Courtney to get work; what with a perfect 4.0 GPA, endless clubs, and a sense of business-like professionalism surrounding her that would make any CEO jealous. Businesses were simply eager to hire her, it was just a matter of finding a job that lived up to Courtney's standards. She happened to find this in an ice cream parlor looking over lake Wawanakwa. She thought that it was perfect because she was lactose intolerant and would not be tempted to eat the gluttonous ice cream while on break. The job was also seasonal, which suited the mocha-skinned girl as she surely couldn't have a job the beginning of senior year, what with college applications and all of the AP classes the over-achiever was planning to take. The hours also seemed flexible enough for her to be able to continue her C.I.T training in the summer, and with her last gymnastic meet of the year over, the girl could easily handle working at an ice cream stand for a couple of months.

She got the job spot on. Much to Courtney's annoyance the owner of the stand barely glanced at the girl's rather impressive resume and instead just looked at her and shrugged. "Eh, can have the job I guess." The middle-aged man said with a relaxed skater-draw more appropriate for a teenager. This made Courtney both furious and elated. Elated because she got the job, but furious because it seemed like the boss would have hired anyone who batted their eyes at him.

The next day, Courtney endured an hour or so of "orientation" from an angry ex-marine who was simply called "chef." After he erm...explained the ins and outs of the company by through yelling, he told the girl to work the counter beside her seemingly only co worker, Noah Barrington. Courtney was confident that this is the job for her.

Every other day after school for the next week Courtney worked. She never realized before how much dealing with people simply _annoyed_ her. What, with all of their dumb complaints like: "Miss, is there a way that you can swirl _three_ different flavors?" or "Excuse me, but my ice cream is _too _cold." The more she worked, the angrier she got. The C.I.T was simply not like Noah, who just waved these complaints off with a sarcastic comment. She would simply just grunt her teeth and try to _reason_ with the costumers. This was admittedly hard because, in Courtney's eyes, they seemed to grow stupider as the weather became warmer. The next couple of weeks she struggled to keep her composure. Courtney was proud to admit that she hadn't snapped at one of the idiotic costumers yet- that was until _he _showed up.

Duncan Pearce.

It was no secret that Courtney Hernandez hated Duncan Pearce. He was an ogre, a neanderthal, the bane of her existence! And worst of all, he wouldn't leave her alone. In fact, it seemed to the Courtney that Duncan's absolute _favorite _pastime was annoying her! He would just sit there and insult Courtney; calling her a prude telling her that she had a stick up her ass. But his insults were not the worst thing that Duncan would do. No, he would constantly flirt with her, and hit on her. He would call her pet names that infuriated her like _princess_ always with a teasing look in his gorgeous teal eyes. NOT that Courtney thought his eyes were gorgeous. In fact, she totally did _not_ think that he was attractive at all. Not with his well-defined abs or green hair or stupid "danger boy" attitude that seemed to turn every girl in Muskoka High School on. Ew. The C.I.T. _never_ saw him as attractive. The opposite actually; in fact, Courtney made it perfectly clear to her best friend, Bridgette, all of her peers, and most importantly herself that she hated that stupid delinquent multiple times a day. He annoyed her, he unnerved her, and most importantly she would feel butterflies well up in her stomach and her heart would beat 1,000 times a minute every time he was near. It was not attraction however. It was repulsion. She only felt that way because the boy _obviously_ disgusted her. Obviously. And that fucking smirk! Courtney longed for the day that she could just smack that annoying smirk off of the punk's face. Leave it Duncan to find out where she worked just to bug her some more.

"Well, hello there, princess." The delinquent said with a tease in his eyes. "Fancy seeing you here." Courtney grimaced. Her nose scrunched up in the haughty way that it typically did when she spoke to Duncan.

"What are you, Duncan, Stalking me?" Courtney said with a roll of her eyes. This only caused Duncan to smirk.

"Maybe, but I can't help it- you're just so tempting," He flirted wiggling his eyebrows. Courtney's face turned red. Whether it was caused from anger or because Duncan's comment made her blush, well that depended on who you asked. The red that flushed her face caused her freckles to stand out enough for Duncan to count them. _Five...six...seven!_ He looked into the infuriated girl's onyx eyes with a teasing smile.

"Screw off Duncan." He loved it when she was mad.

"Ah Ah Ah, princess, that is no way to talk to a customer." Duncan could literally see her buttons being pushed.

"UGH." Courtney grew more frustrated by the minute. "Talk to Noah then."

"No can do, sweet cheeks."

"YOU'RE HOLDING UP THE LINE." That wasn't exactly a lie, Duncan realized as he threw a glance over his shoulder. He didn't care, however.

"Well, then, Princess," Duncan's voice grew deep and his teal eyes practically screamed with mischief. Though she would never admit it, this made Courtney nervous. The delinquent smirked, then batted his eyelashes at the flustered teen in front of him. "I guess if you want me to move then you're just going to have to give me a kiss." That did it. Courtney was furious.

"NO. NO WAY WOULD I EVER KISS A DISGUSTING PERVERT LIKE YOU." She gathered a crowed of attention around the odd couple as she began to scream a string of profanities at a rather amused Duncan.

"Well then, I guess that I am going to stand right here for the rest of the day." Courtney's eye twitched causing Duncan to laugh. After about five minutes or so of Duncan standing there practically taunting Courtney with his teasing teal eyes, the Hispanic beauty let out a sigh.

"On...the cheek," she reasoned. After months of driving her crazy he almost had her.

"Nope." Another smirk. "On the lips, darling. After all, it is obvious that you want m-" Duncan couldn't finish his sentence as Courtney's soft hands grabbed his face and pulled him in for a kiss, one that was immediately broken off much to Duncan's chagrin. His eyes met Courtney's, who was blushing madly. Duncan smiled, a real, genuine smile at the princess. He had worked so hard for that. "Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" The punk leaned over the counter invaded the C.I.T's space. She regained her composure, causing Duncan to brace himself for her reaction.

"YES. IT WAS. NOW LEAVE." God, pissing her off was so much fun.

"Anything for you, babe." Duncan winked at Courtney and left feeling like a champion. Screw the ice cream, he got want he wanted anyways.

Courtney groaned as she watched him saunter off to God knows where. He was probably going to go tag a billboard or sell marijuana to a bunch of underclassmen. Or both. Aggravated and flustered by the incident Courtney decided it was time for her break. She grabbed her PDA and went to go sit on a bench over looking thelake. Unfortunately for the girl, she forgot that Noah's shift had actually ended a while ago. She sat on the bench typing away and mentally cursing Duncan. Stupid Duncan. Stupid hot Duncan with his annoying games and never leaving her alone. The girl's thoughts were interrupted when a middle age woman and her son approached her.

"Um, excuse me." The woman said with a hint of annoyance in her tone. Courtney was not in the mood.

"Can't you see that I'm on break?" The mocha skinned teenager snapped returning back to her phone. Stupid Duncan.

"EXCUSE me." The customer said more forcefully this time, clearly angered by Courtney's response.

"WHAT?"

"Well, Miss. No one is working the ice cream stand and my boy and I here want some ice cream." Courtney's brows furrowed.

"Well, Mam." She said in a sarcastic tone as she walked behind the counter. "What kind would you like?" Courtney plastered a fake smile onto her face.

"I want a a raspberry swirl ice cream with chocolate sprinkles in a cone- oh and drop the attitude, please." That did it. Courtney grabbed a scoop of raspberry swirl ice cream and threw it in the woman's face- taking pride in the horror that washed over it.

"There you go, and it is on the house." Courtney couldn't help but smirk at that response. That will teach a customer to bug her while she is on break. The satisfaction quickly turned into remorse as she turned around to see an angry chef standing behind her. Needless to say, she was fired.

Courtney walked into homeroom the next day only to be greeted by Duncan- and it wasn't even _his_ homeroom!

"YOU." Duncan was slightly taken aback by her fury, but kept his composer cool.

"Yes, princess?" He questioned raising an eyebrow.

"YOU GOT ME _FIRED." _

"And, how did I necessarily do that, babe?"

"BECAUSE I COULDN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT YOU AND THAT STUPID KISS I WOUND UP SNAPPING AT A CUSTOMER IN FRONT OF THE MANAGER." Boy, she was mad. She continued yelling at him, but Duncan just broke out into a smile.

"Princess," he began.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT."

"Okay, honey. So you admit that the reason you snapped at the customer was because you couldn't stop thinking about me?" The delinquent came closer until they were practically touching. Courtney's eyes widened and the butterflies that she typically felt near Duncan were ten times as strong. She took a step back only causing Duncan to continue to move forward.

"What- well...NO. You disgust me." He had the typically composed girl backed into a corner; they both knew that.

"Really?" Duncan said, whispering in her ear. "Because, I think that I turn you on." That was it. Courtney shoved him out of the way and began denying everything that he said. She hated him. He annoyed her. He disgusted her. The usual. It didn't stop the fact that she was blushing like crazy and her spine tingled when he whispered to her. _But she definitely did NOT like him. _

Duncan grew bored of her rant and threw an arm around her.

"Thank of it this was, princess, now you can spend more time with me." He was smirking from ear to ear as Courtney let out a groan.

She would definitely be spending more time with him. Duncan would make sure of that.

* * *

**Notes: I made the ice cream shop seasonal, mainly because that's how they work in my town and I boarder Canada so I just sort of, you know went for it. I also made Courtney's last name Hernandez because she is Hispanic and it is a pretty popular last name up where I live.**

**So, anyways, review and tell me what you think.**

**~Blue Saturday**

**Also: If you have any ideas for a fic don't be afraid to message me, I'm pretty much willing to write all characters.**


End file.
